


The Xgame

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's not just about playing the game for playing sake. It's about making worthy playmates





	The Xgame

Lex did not fondly think about Smallville unless he trashing all over it. There were few things that he thought of fondly and the scenery was not any of these things. He smiled into his champagne flute as he waited. He loved the game that they all played in ‘higher society’ he liked the poking around and the different games.

Those that tried to hide from his sight and those who tried to slide into it. Those that thought they were beneath his notice and those who swore they were on his level. There were those who thought they understood Lex and could play on his level.

And there were those who understood a bit, just a tiny bit. A slight bit so they used what they could to draw him in. those that understood just how boring it could all be. Those who understood that Lex craved excitement that playing within the lines could never do.

No one in their right mind would think kindly of Smallville. Lex was glad to put that cursed town out of mind. Sadly not out of sight. Yet, but it would be nice to have it transported to a different dimension or wiped off the map or something. Arrange for a mutant to have a smackdown fight there instead of Metropolis for a change.

Smallville was one of Lex’s dark places of history but some things he thought of he still appreciated and could think of with a smile of sorts. It had been a fairly terrible time in Smallville but he saw how some things had grown and changed thanks to his wonderful influence. Lex could only smile.

“Hello Lex.” She wore a dark red and a smile when she moved before him. Her entire posture demanded his attention but she did not need to try hard. Whenever she came near him Lex could do nothing else but look towards her. When he thought to the her that he had first met and the woman before him. He had to toast him. This woman was an improvement.

“Lana.” Lex toasted her lightly as he appreciated her dress. Red, expensive with a few secrets here and there. The complimented her figure and it met the dress code. There was a hint of danger to her figure and Lex loved it. The girl she had been in Smallville could not hold a candle to this. “It’s been a while.”

“It really has Lex.” She gently took a glass from a passing waiter before she took a drink. Lex’s eyes moved to her pale throat. The fun times he could think of when he looked at. He knew eyes were on them as they stood together but it was to be expected. It was not often that Lex came face to face with one of his ex wives. Difficult with most in jail or dead. But Lana was special. “I saw you and I thought I would say hello.”

“Hello Lana.” The warmth by his shoulder made Lex nearly choke on his mirth. He watched the welcoming look on Lana’s face melt away as Kon materialized by his side. “You’re back in the states? Wow.” Kon took a glass from a waiter and toasted Lana. “It’s too soon Lana. I swore we just got rid of you and you’re here again… why _are_ you here?”

“Kon-El.” Lana’s smile was brittle as she faced Kon. “I came here to see some old friends. Nothing wrong with that right? I just wanted to get a glimpse of some old friends. Nothing is being stirred up.”

“Some old friends?” Kon snorted. “This isn’t Clark’s scene Lana. You should know that right?” His voice lowered to the point that no one outside their little circle could hear. “I mean you come so secretive and you want to see old friends? The only friend you have in Metropolis is Clark. That’s because Chloe wouldn’t meet with you and anymore and she’s not in Metropolis anymore.” Kon finished softly. “I don’t know what you’re up to again but this is the wrong tree.”

“Feisty as always Kon.” Lana’s eyes were sharp as she held onto her glass. “But there are no real hard feelings between Lex and I. We both understand how these games are played. I was married to Lex for a while. We might be divorced.” She flicked Lex a small smile. “But that doesn’t change my feelings.”

“You were married before I came along yes.” Kon murmured softly. “But you’re just like the other women he married so that doesn’t really improve anything about you. You tried to kill him off before I got here.” Lex remembered those days. Exciting times. “And then when I was here you tried to kill him again and steal the company. You’re lucky I don’t fling you back across the waters.” Lex might actually enjoy that.

“Your tongue is sharp. I don’t know who you got that from.” Her eyes were a fire as she glared at Kon. “So you plan to guard Lex? Does he seem that weak to you?”

“My Dad’s the smartest man I know.” Kon shot back. “But he gets bored easily and when it comes to playing around my Dad’s feelings get the better of him. He doesn’t play with you because of some deep hidden love for you Lana. Then and even now, you were a fun way to play with Clark.”

“Ah.” Lex caught the hand before she could throw the drink. “A little class Lana. This isn’t Smallville.” He smiled. “Besides, you’re the adult here right?” His hand was a little tight and she winced. He squeezed until her grip on the glass loosened. “If you want to talk to me so badly Lana, I have no problem with that.” Lex said softly. “My doors will always be opened to you Lana.” As long as Clark was alive that was. “Now why don’t you walk away before we give the gossips something more to talk about.” Lex smiled. The glare she gave them both before she spun away. The girl from Smallville could have never done that. “She’s ripened into an almost worthy opponent.” Lex mused as he turned to his son.

“You sleep with her I’m going to bring Selina and Clark into this.” Lex flinched at the serious threat. Not so much Clark because he would love to throw Lana into Clark’s face again. The last time he had tumbled with Lana, Clark had burst into his bedroom and gotten quite the view. Lex had wanted a repeat of that.

Selina on the other hand. “Not playing fair is really the Luthor way.” Lex watched Lana melt into the crowd with regret. “But you know she’s soaked up enough of the Luthor games over the years. She’ll be back Kon.”

His son scoffed before he leaned against Lex. “Then I’ll be ready for her. You’re the one that taught me not to let my guard down Lex. Don’t complain now.” Lex smiled before he patted his son’s shoulder. He ignored the whispers, the discrete pictures taken with phones and looked around the fundraiser with pride. Lana would be back, she always crept back. Lex would have his fun and even better he would use Lana to help finish Kon’s training. It was a wonderful multi-layered game.


End file.
